Aida
by AgentT
Summary: Someone is killing people and it's up to Liam and Renee to find them
1. Aida

  
  
  
"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost." Aida said to a nearby pedestrian. The man glowered at her and moved past her.   
  
She frowned. "How rude."   
  
She walked on down the street, passing the unfamiliar sights. The buildings around her loomed like gigantic towering monsters. Far off, she could see the Taelon embassy, it's outer purplish skin shining in the sunlight. She shrugged and opened her backpack. She searched until she found her global.   
  
On the screen, a man appeared. He was dressed in a crisp suit, and his hair was slicked back. Behind him, the windows projected a scene of New York City.   
  
Aida frowned and looked up. the sun shone as if it had never said goodbye.   
  
"You're deceiving.' She said, smiling.   
  
The man looked briefly at the landscape behind him.   
  
"Yes, well, when you can't be in New York-"  
  
"-Bring New York to you." Aida said. She smiled. "Well, I did all the things you wanted me to do. Now what?"  
  
"Go down the street until you find the church. When you get inside, ask for a Father McHenry." He said.   
  
Aida nodded and put the global back into her pack. She walked again, finding the church. She entered and stared at the inside. She placed a hand on the pews, the polished wood running beneath her hand. Her feet made soft thumps on the floor as she got closer to the podium.   
  
A small man in a uniform came out.   
  
"Father McHenry?" She asked.   
  
The small man nodded and smiled at the young girl.   
  
Aida smiled. "I have a package for you. It's from Mr. Landon."   
  
The man's smile disappeared. His eyes widened and his mouth curved into a frightful 'O' as the intruder pulled out a weapon and aimed for his chest.   
  
"Mr. Landon apologizes for anything he might have done to provoke your betrayal. But he sincerely wishes you good farewell."   
  
She fired and the man fell, his chest the ugly remnant of a murder.  
  
***   
  
Liam Kincaid sat outside Street's trailer, sipping one of the young woman's latest concoctions. Despite not being too clear on what the ingredients were, he enjoyed the taste. It was almost fruity, with a touch of tanginess.   
  
Street walked out, carrying a steaming pan of pancakes.   
  
"When is Renee getting back?" She asked, as she put a pile of the cakes on his plate.   
  
"This afternoon. Meanwhile, Sandoval has me doing routine security inspections." Liam sighed.   
  
"Not too happy with the chores?" Street said. She tried to hide her resentment when Sandoval's name escaped his lips. He was as evil they came, and she certainly hated nanos even more now.   
  
"There are other things I'd rather be doing." He looked up toward the sun.   
  
His global chirped. He groaned internally.   
  
Street disappeared back into her trailer with an empty pan as he unclipped his global from his belt.   
  
"Major Kincaid, how are those security checks?" Sandoval asked.   
  
"Just fine."  
  
"There is a situation that has arisen, and I have to accompany Zo'or to a meeting with the Nigerian dignitaries. I am sending information to your global now. I trust that you will do your best."   
  
"I'm on it." Liam said. Sandoval dissipated, leaving the information he had promised.   
  
***   
  
"So this guy is murdered in his own church?" Street said. The sound of her computer infiltrated the otherwise calm peace.   
  
"Yeah. He took a shot right to the chest, point blank. And I can't figure out why. He was just a normal guy, devoted to his church. The only thing I can think of is that he's a Taelon supporter and the shooter was an extremist. We've seen them before." Liam read from his global.   
  
"Witnesses say there was a woman entering the church a few minutes before the time of death."  
  
"I'm trying to get an ID right now. It's hard. If you don't have it, then it'll be hard for me too." She said. Moments later she shook her head. 'Nothing. Sorry.'   
  
Liam shook his head. "No problem. See what you can dig up on recent activities within the extremist groups. I know that they've heard of this and they're probably breaking out the champagne right about now."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Street said as Liam left.   
  
***   
  
Renee walked through Doors International, her brain pounding. Headaches aside, she hadn't spoken to Liam since that morning and he had not called her.   
  
When she walked into her office, she almost expected to see him standing at her desk.   
  
But he wasn't there.   
  
Actually, he was sitting.   
  
"Taking over now?" She asked with an amused smile.   
  
"I think I just sold some old woman in Texas Doors International shares." He smiled. "Good trip?"  
  
"As good as it could get." She said, pouring herself a glass of water. 'What's going on?"  
  
"Sandoval has me tracking a killer.' He said simply.   
  
"The Priest?" She asked.   
  
Liam nodded.   
  
"Well as far as I can tell, the murder doesn't have anything to do with the Taelons. Why is Zo'or investigating it?"   
  
"The story from Sandoval is that Father McHenry was a very big supporter. He gave a lot of money to the Taelon cause."   
  
"Which was played to look like charity." Renee said.   
  
"And Zo'or is investigating the murder to make it look like he's contributing to society."   
  
"So he's sending out Companion protectors to make him look like he's helping." Renee smiled tightly. "Typical."   
  
"And knowing Sandoval, he sent me because I'll actually do my job. He's Zo'or's errand boy, this investigation isn't going to involve him unless there's something in it for Zo'or." Liam stood up. "You should get some rest." He said.   
  
Renee shook her head. "I'm all right." She said, but not even she could believe her words. Liam nodded and silent words were exchanged. She knew where to reach him and he knew where she would be. He left, the glass door closing behind him.   



	2. Aida

  
Street worked thoughtfully in the lair. The doors swished open and Liam walked in. She didn't look up.   
  
"Well, hello to you too." He said.   
  
"Hey. I think I found something you might be interested in." She said. "The coroner's report hasn't officially been sent to Sandoval yet, but I found it. McHenry had a voice recorder embedded in his robes. It was turned on when someone went into the church. Listen to this."  
  
For a few seconds there was nothing. Then, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Liam asked.   
  
"That's the weird part. There's nothing else. Whoever he talked to either didn't talk or they were scrambling the voice recorder. But if they did, then we would've heard static, or at least the sound of a signal being disrupted."   
  
Liam frowned. "Thanks. I'm going to the church, see what I can get."   
  
"No problem.' Street said. "I'll global you if I get anything."   
  
When Liam had arrived at the church, he pulled aside the yellow police tape and surveyed the interior. There was no blood where the outline was clearly marked. There was a large X in front of where Father McHenry's X was.   
  
He pulled out his global and called Street.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.   
  
"Do you know what weapon was used?" He asked her.   
  
Street shook her head. "Not quite yet. I got into the coroner's reports. Not surprisingly, he died of a point blank shot to the chest. I can't ID the weapon though."   
  
"Okay. I'm at the church right now. There's something odd about it, but I can't figure out what."   
  
"Well, you should check underground. You never know what kind of underground resistance might be hiding there." She said with a smile.   
  
"Thanks. I'll call you later." He said.   
  
***   
  
Renee shifted in her seat as her assistant's voice came on the line.   
  
"Miss Palmer, I have a James Landon here to see you."   
  
For a moment Renee didn't reply.   
  
"Miss Palmer?"  
  
She snapped out of her daze. "What?"   
  
"Mr. Landon is here to see you."   
  
Renee frowned. "Landon? Oh! Yes, send him in." She said. She groaned and scolded herself for forgetting her appointments.   
  
A middle aged man walked in. his briefcase swinging beside him. He was dressed in a crisp gray suit, evidence of his wealth. He smiled politely and sat down as Renee cleared her desk and made sure she didn't have any important documents lying around.  
  
"Don't worry, Renee. I'm not here for company secrets." He smiled.   
  
She managed a smile back. "I'll believe it when I see it." She said.   
  
"Landon Technologies has a new prototype ready." He announced proudly. His briefcase opened and he pulled out a file.   
  
"Of the systematic bio enhancement program we'd been talking about?" She said, frowning. "I thought you shut that down after you split with the Taelons."   
  
"Well, what can I say? You've cornered the joint venture market" He smiled tightly. "No, this is something else. I was hoping that we could do a partnership on it, since the technology itself is purely human. No Taelon technology."   
  
Renee opened the file folder. She looked at the sheets and scanned the information.   
  
She looked up. 'An android?" She said.   
  
Landon nodded. "It's amazing. We need your processing chip for it to work, that's why I'm here. The neural matrix in this android is spectacular. It's-"   
  
"James. Stop talking to me like you're an advertising agency. What's the truth?"   
  
Landon sighed. "All right, Renee. This is what I'm thinking. These androids, they're smarter and stronger than half the volunteer forces. If we manufacture these and sell them to the Taelons, we'll make a killer profit and they won't need to implant humans.'   
  
"You want to create a drone army?" Renee asked.   
  
"What's the difference? The volunteers now are practically automaton and lifeless anyways. This way, no humans will have to become implanted and the Taelons will have a better way of security."   
  
Renee leaned back. "I don't know. It sounds great from the outside, but these things always end up different."   
  
"Think about it Renee." Landon said as he stood up. he leaned over and scooped up the papers. "You have my number."   
  
And with that, he left. Renee closed her eyes and sighed.   
  
Her global chirped. She opened her eyes wearily and stared at it. It kept beeping.   
  
"Go away." She said.   
  
"Go home." A voice said.   
  
Renee looked up and saw Street standing at the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Go home and get some rest."   
  
"I can't really do that." Renee said as Street walked to her desk and sat down.   
  
"Liam's on the Mothership, Da'an needed him or something." She frowned. "Who was that guy?"   
  
"Landon?" Renee asked. When Street looked confused, she went on. "Gray suit, fake smile?"  
  
Street grinned. "That's him. Who is he?"  
  
"Landon Technologies." He's the founder and owner. "And he's got it in for Doors. He's still bitter that we got to the Taelon co-venture area first."   
  
"He looks familiar. News on the wire is that he's trying to build the perfect human." She shuddered. "He creeps me out. Anyone who tries to engineer the perfect fighting machine can't be good."   
  
"It's the twisted version of helping humanity." Renee said. "So how is the dead Father?"   
  
Street shrugged. "He's dead, what can I say?"  
  
"The day is still young, why don't we take a walk." Renee said, looking outside. "It's a nice day."   
  
***  
  
Landon stormed into his office. Aida was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine.   
  
He saw her sitting. "What the hell are you doing here?" He shouted.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to go home?" He asked.   
  
"I was, but when I got there, there were these strange men. One of them was Ronald Sandoval." She said.   
  
"Who?" Landon muttered.   
  
"Ronald Sandoval, companion agent and former FBI Special Agent." She said.   
  
"I don't like this." He said, shaking his head. He looked at Aida. "Go home."  
  
"But you said-"   
  
"Go home. And take care of our Mr. Sandoval." He said.   
  
Aida nodded and went to leave.   
  



End file.
